The fake (Chanbaek)
by Linkbaek04
Summary: Kebohongan yang tidak direncanakan terjadi oleh Byun Baekhyun si anak menteri dan Park Chanyeol si raja muda. Chanbaek yaoi/bxb
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sek info...

Baekhyun : 16 tahun

Chanyeol : 20 tahun

Kyungsoo : 21 tahun

"Psst psst Kyung-kyung"

Merasa di panggil seorang namja mungil bermata bulat segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Ia segera mendekat kearah namja yang juga mungil kemudian duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi?" ia berbicara dengan berbisik bertujuan agar hanya ia dan namja yang di panggil Kyung-kyung yang mendengar.

Hazel sipit namja mungil itu ia edarkan untuk memantau keadaan baru setelah di rasa aman ia kembali berbisik. Sedang si penerima bisikan mempertajam pendengarannnya agar mengerti dengan baik apa yang di sampaikan tanpa menimbulkan masalah.

"Jadi ki-"

"Byun Baekhyun, di mana kesopananmu saat sedang berada di meja makan" perkataannya terpotong oleh instrupsi seseorang dan itu membuatnya bungkam seketika.

Seorang wanita yang mempunyai wajah cantik adalah pelaku pengintrupsian. Wanita yang sekilas mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan namja yang di panggil Baekhyun itu memandang lurus tepat di matanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Yang di tatap dengan segera menundukan wajah guna sebagai salah satu bentuk dari kesopanan yang telah ia pelajari bertahun-tahun dari pelajaran etika.

"Ne eomma" ia menjawab lirih dengan tetap memastikan volume suaranya bisa terdengar.

Ia mengurungkan semua apa yang akan ia katakan hingga acara makan malam ini selasai. Ia tidak ingin dapat masalah lagi lebih buruknya di hukum. Ia tentu tidak mau.

Byun Baekhyun adalah namja dari keluarga terpandang. Ia putra dari seorang pasangan Byun Heecul dan Kim Taeyon. Ayahnya salah satu menteri kerajaan Exo'dium sedang ibunya adalah seseorang yang juga berdarah bangsawan. Ia mempunyai kepribadian manja dan terkadang sombong. Mempunyai badan mungil hingga terkesan siapa yang menyentuhnya terlalu erat ia akan hancur, ia juga mudah sakit, cengeng adalah beberapa sifat lainnya sehingga membuat Heecul ayahnya mamanjakan putranya itu. Ia selalu menuruti apa yang di inginkan oleh anaknya itu asal jangan sampai ibunya tahu. Berbeda dengan ayahnya sang ibu mempunya pribadi yang keras, tegas dan disiplin. Ini yang membuatnya seperti tikus yang terkepung oleh kucing. Kalian tahukan maksudnya. Ia tidak bisa melawan.

Kyung-kyung yang tidak lain bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo. Adalah seorang pelayan setia Baekhyun. Saking setianya ia juga turut serta dihukum ketika tuannya Baekhyun berbuat ulah hingga menyebabkan ibu tuan mudanya marah. Ia sangat menyanyangi tuannya itu secara ia telah bersama sejak tuan mudanya sejak baru lahir hingga sekarang. Hal ini juga yang membuat ia menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Ahhh leherku tegang. Makan malam hanya bersama eomma benar-benar mengerikan"

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ketika sampai di kamar dan mengeluarkan gerutuannya. Alasan kenapa hanya ia hanya berdua dengan ibunya, itu dikarenkan ayah dan kakaknya sedang menghadiri acara jamuan di istana.

"Mari saya pijat tuan" Kyungsoo yang baik hati memang tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Selain ayahnya, Kyungsoo juga kerap memanjakannya. Jadi ia bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang membelakangi Kyungsoo agar ia mudah memijatnya.

"Kyung-kyung"

"Iya tuan"

Ia tidak segera menjawab karena sibuk merasakan betapa nyamannya pijatan pelayannya itu. Pelayanannya itu memang bisa jadi apa saja.

"Kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimukan. Tentang kau yang akan menemaniku ke festival nanti?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu tuan, tapi bagaimana dengan nyonya besar?" bukannya apa hanya saja ia takut kalau sampai ibu tuan mudanya tahu bahwa mereka keluar malam. Jika meminta izin mereka pasti tidak diperbolehkan mengingat festival itu di adakan malam hari. Bukan tanpa sebab Baekhyun tidak diperbolehkan keluar saat malam. Ini terjadi karena kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat mereka pulang malam, Baekhyun yang hampir dicelakai oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah orang yang iri kepada keluarga Byun tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menunjuk pasti siapa orang tersebut. Tapi tuan mudanya ini tidak mengerti kekhawatirannya.

"Jika kita pergi secara diam-diam dan kau tidak membocorkannya kepada eomma pasti kita akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula besok malam appa dan eomma akan keluar dan kemungkinan mereka akan pulang larut malam atau bahkan menginap. Jadi kita bisa pulang sebelum mereka" ucapnya membujuk.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu terhadap anda tuan"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo secara otomatis menyebabkan Kyungsoo menghentikan pijatannya. Memegang pundak sempit pelannya itu kemuadian mempertemukan hazel keduanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin membiarkanku terlukakan. Dan kali ini kita akan lebih berhati-hati dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana kau maukan??

"Kyung-kyung ayolah sekali ini saja. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya. Eungg?" ia mengkupkan kedua tangannya tanda memohon.

"Baiklah" siapa yang tidak luluh dengan tatapan puppy itu bahkan ayah dan kakak tuan mudanya pun akan luluh juga. Oh ya ada satu, nyonya besar.

"Yeay kau memang yang terbaik" ia bersorak senang sambil memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat sedang sang penerima pelukan ikut tersenyum, ia turut senang jika tuannya senang.

"Huuf" ini hembusan nafas yang kelima, sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya sesekali membasahinya dengan lidah dan juga meremat jemarinya yang berada dikedua sisi tubuh. Ia menatap gugup pintu besar yang akan segara masuki itu. Ia merasa was-was entah karena apa, ia hanya merasakan firasat buruk.

"Yang mulia silahkan masuk" ucap seorang kasim didekat pintu kepadanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"YANG MULIA PUTRA MAHKOTA TELAH TIBA"

Setelahnya pintu besar itu terbuka menampilkan menteri-menteri dan pentinggi kerajaan yang berdiri rapai menyambut kedatangannya dengan menundukan kepala sebagai bentuk penghormatan.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan suatu hal sebelum acara pejamuan ini berlangsung" suara itu terdengar diantara keheningan membuat semua orang di ruangan yang mendengarnya segera memfokuskan pada sang Raja –asal suara.

Begitu pula dengan yang disebut putra makota tadi yang tidak lain bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol. Ia menatap lurus pada sang ayah -sang Raja Exo'rdium.

"Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui bahwa kesehatanku akhir-akhir ini terus menurun. Ini menyebabkan tidak efektifnya suatu pemerintahan. Jadi aku meminta pendapat kalian tentang usulanku untuk segera menjadikan putraku Park Chanyeol menggantikan jabatanku saat ini sebagai raja" ucapnya dengan nada berwibawa.

Ternyata ini firasat buruknya ia akan segera di nobatkan sebagai raja. Bukannya ia tidak mau tapi ia belum siap untuk mengemban tanggung jawab sebesar itu. Ia masih berusia dua puluh, usia yang masih muda untuk jabatan seperti itu. Ia mau menjadi seorang raja saat dirinya berumur tiga puluh. Menjadi raja bukan perkara mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Banyak tanggung jawab besar didalamnya dan ia belum merasa mampu akan hal itu. Ia masih harus mempelajari banyak hal baik yang tertera dalam buku, dalam istana serta rakyatnya yang ada diluar sana. Seandainya kakaknya laki-laki pastilah kakaknya yang akan menerima jabatan ini. Ya ia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang bernama Park Yoora yang memiliki usia terpaut tujuh tahun darinya, dan kakaknya telah menjadi ratu karena ia telah diperistri oleh seorang raja.

Ada satu lagi alasan ia belum mau menjadi raja itu dikarenakan ia harus menikah dalam waktu dekat. Bukannya tidak memiliki calon ayolah bahkan ia telah ditunangkan sejak ia berumur sepuluh tahun oleh anak menteri Kim. Masalahnya ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap putri Kim itu, saat itu ia mau saja dipertunangkan sebab ia tidak mengetahui makna pertunangan. Yang ia tahu bahwa pertunangan berarti ia akan semakin banyak mendapatkan teman bukan seorang calon pendamping hidup untuknya kelak.

Ia ingin menolak tetapi saat mengingat kondisi kesehatan ayahnya akhir-akhir ini yang mungkin dikarenakan usia yang tidak seperti dulu lagi membuat kata-kata itu tertelan kembali. Walau bagaimanapun ia menyanyangi ayahnya itu.

"Tentu Yang Mulia kami setuju dengan usulan anda" menteri Kim yang tidak lain ayah tunangannya menyampaikan pendapat mewakili yang lain dangan seyum lebar dibibirnya.

"Aku senang jika kalian setuju. Dan bagaimana pendapatmu putraku??"

"Ye Yang Mulia" apakah ia mempunyai jawaban lain.

"Kyung-kyung bagaimana dengan yang ini" Baekhyun menunjukkan dua buah cincin giok berwarna hijau muda dari seorang pedagang kepada Kyungsoo.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang dipasar untuk menemani tuannya membeli pernak-pernik yang diinginkannya. Ia heran mengapa seorang lelaki menyukai hal-hal seperti itu.

"Itu bagus tuan, akan terlihat indah dijari anda" ia tidak berbohong saat mengatakannya. Tangan putih berjari lentik itu pasti sangat cantik saat memakai cincin itu.

"Bernarkah. Kalau begitu kemarikan tanganmu" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan kiri Kyungsoo tanpa persetujuan kemudian dengan cepat memasangkan cincin satunya kejari telunjuk pelayannya.

"Ti..tidak tuan, saya tidak pantas memakai ini apalagi yang sama dengan anda" tolaknya.

"Ayolah Kyung apanya yang tidak pantas. Kalau kau melepasnya aku akan marah padamu" ia mengancam dengan menyipitkan matanya tanda mengimintidasi.

"Tuan tolonglah kami, berilah kami sedikit uang untuk makan. Kasihanilah kami anakku juga sedang sakit"

Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang wanita paruh baya. Pakaiannya sangat lusuh dan kotor tak terawat sambil menggendong seorang anak yang kira-kira berkisar enam tahunan yang terisak dipelukan ibunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan. Menyingkirlah kalian berisik" Baekhyun berkata pedas sambil menarik pakaiannya yang dipegang oleh wanita itu tangannya juga mengibas tanda bahwa ia sedang mengusir.

"Tuan kumohon sedikit saja. Aku tahu bahwa anda adalah seorang yang dermawan" wanita itu masih memohon dengan memelas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberikan apapun kepadamu. Dasar menyusahkan" Baekhyun berkata tegas selajutnya melirik Kyungsoo dan kemudian meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Hei bibi. Ini kuberikan untukmu" wanita itu tersentak saat Kyungsoo memberikan sekantung uang. Astaga itu sangat banyak.

"Terima kasih tuan anda baik sekali"

"Jangan berterimakasih denganku. Berterima kasihlah pada tuanku ia yang memberikannya padamu. Memang dari mana aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini, aku hanyalah pelayan bibi. Dan tentang sikapnya tolong maafkan dia, dia memang seperti itu hingga membuat orang salah paham kepadanya" Kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang memilah beberapa ketapel didepannya.

"Tuan saya sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan anda. Dan saya doakan semoga anda dilimpahi banyak keberuntungan" wanita itu berkata tulus sedang Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan deheman, kemudian berlalu melanjutakn perjalananya.

"Tuan apakah anda tahu kenapa banyak sekali warga berkumpul disana??"

"Tidak" Baekhyun menanggapi sekenanya. Ia saat ini sedang focus membidik seeokor burung yang bertengger di dahan dengan ketapel yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Ack" ia berdecak kesal saat sasarannya meleset dan malah membuat burung itu terbang tinggi.

Menolehkan kepala dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo pergi.

"Tuan aku sudah bertanya kepada mereka. Mereka bilang sebentar lagi putra mahkota akan melewati tempat ini dan mereka bermaksud menyambutnya"

"Ohh" ia menjawab lirih berbeda sekali dengan nada antusias pelayannya.

Hening. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Kyungsoo

"Hei ada apa dengan ekpresimu??" sebenarnya ia sudah menduga dari ekspresi Kyungsoo yang memelas itu, ia hanya sedang mengerjai saja.

"Mari kita lihat putra mahkota juga" benarkan dugaannya.

"Kau saja. Biar kutunggu kau disini. Jauh dengan dekat sama saja bukan sama-sama tidak akan melihat wajah putra mahkota"

"Ayolah tuan"

"Iya oke ayo kesana tapi hilangkan dulu air yang ada dimatamu, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ucapnya dan ditanggapi pekikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Saat ini mereka berbaris cukup jauh dari jalan yang akan dilalui putra mahkota. Alasannya karena Baekhyun tidak mau jika mereka terlalu dekat mereka akan berdesakkan. Jadi daripada tuannya ngambek dan berubah pikiran lebih baik menurut saja. Toh tidak ada bedanya antara dekat dengan jauh, mereka tetap tidak bisa melihat wajah putra mahkota yang katanya rupawan itu. Melihat anggota keluaga kerajaan bukan seperti kau ingin melihat dirimu dicermin jika ingin lihat ya tinggal lihat saja. Rakyat biasa tidak diperkenankan melihat langsung apalagi dari jarak dekat karna itu tidak sopan menurut aturan, yang bisa melihatnya adalah orang yang bekerja dipemerintahan atau orang-orang yang berada dalam istana.

"Pergi dari sini tuan" suara keras itu sontak membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Mereka melihat seorang prajurit istana yang sedang menarik kasar pria tua untuk keluar dari barisan. Sedang pria tua tersebut berisikeras menolak dengan alasan ingin ikut menyambut Putra Mahkota.

"Jika kau ingin melihat yang mulia maka bersikapalah sopan dengan memakai pakaian terbaikmu" kata salah satu prajutit.

"Ini adalah pakaian terbaikku tuan aku tidak memiliki pakaian lain lagi"

"Kalau begitu pergi. Kau tidak boleh berada disini" mereka bisa melihat prajurit lain ikut membantu menyeret pria tua tersebut.

Srett

Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar tetap pada tempatnya.

"Tuan.." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan hal-hal seperti itu" ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi itu tidak adil dan.."

"Tidak satupun disuatu pemerintahan yang benar-benar adil Kyung. Pasti lebih banyak pihak yang dirugikan dibanding diuntungkan jika melihat lebih detail" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk setelah ucapannya dipotong oleh penjelasan Baekhyun.

"YANG MULIA PUTRA MAHKOTA TELAH TIBA"

Baekhyun dapat melihat semua orang disana -kecuali prajurit istana bersujud. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka untuk mengangkat kepala guna melihat paras calon pemimpin kerajaan tersebut. Mereka masih sayang dengan kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang juga bersujud dapat mendengar derapan langkah kaki dan kuda rombongan putra mahkota. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia melihat tandu putra mahkota yang agak jauh darinya. Ia merasa bersyukur berada pada barisan belakang karena tidak banyak yang mengawasi. Kemudian hendak menundukan kepala kembali sebelum melihat burung yang sebelumnya ia incar tepat berada di atap tandu tersebut. Burung itu sangat indah menurutnya hingga ia berjanji pada dirinya agar mendapatkan burung tersebut.

"Tuan apa yang anda lakukan??" Kyungsoo bertanya saat melihat Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kerikil yang agak besar didekatnya. Ia bertanya akan diapakan kerikil itu oleh tuannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian mata bulatnya melotot saat melihat Baekhyun tuannya berdiri diantara semua orang yang bersujud dilanjutkan membidik sesuatu dengan ketapelnya dan ia tak tahu apa, karna yang ia tahu…

TAAKK

Upss

"PEMBERONTAK"

Apa tuannya sudah bosan hidup.

Tbc

Kalau ada yang familiar dengan bagian akhirnya itu karna q terinspirasi dari salah satu drakor. Tpi udah lupa judulnya.

Oh ya makasih untuk kamu-kamu yang udah mau baca.

karna ini ff pertamaku jadi q butuh banyak masukan kalian.


	2. chapter 2

Tittle : The Fake

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance, humor

Rate : T

WARN typo bertebaran

Get reading

.

.

Chanyeol meihat kesekeliling. Mata bulatnya memandang banyak rakyatnya berjajar disisi jalan menyambut kedatangannya. Mereka semua bersujud sebagai tanda penghormatan. Memantau kehidupan dan keadaan penduduk adalah salah satu kegiatan yang sering ia lakukan bersama sang ayah. Tapi hari ini ia hanya sendiri alasannya dikarenakan kondisi ayahnya yang masih belum stabil.

Ia benar-benar tersangjung terhadap antusiasme rakyat. Ia tersenyum saat melihat keadaan rakyatnya yang tampak baik-baik saja. Rata-rata mereka mengenakan pakaian yang bagus. Itu berarti mereka dalam keadaan yang berkecukupan bukan. Tidak heran juga sebenarnya mengingat bahwa ayahnya sering memberikan bantuan baik berupa uang, makanan, ternak dan lain sebagainya.

Matanya masih menatap kedepan saat tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang berdiri diantara yang lainnya. Orang tersebut memandang kearahnya. Tapi ia juga tak begitu yakin karena jaraknya dan orang tersebut lumayan jauh. Jika memang benar orang tersebut sedang memandangnya pastinya kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Tapi ini tidak. Ia juga melihat orang tersebut menaikan tangan sambil menarik tali ketapel dengan sebelah tangan. Dan

 **TAAKK**

Semua berubah ricuh. Para warga segera berdiri dan berlari kesana kemari saat mendengar Jongin pengawal setianya berteriak 'pemberontak'. Para prajurit segera membentuk barisan mengelilingi tandunya dan sebagian lagi mengejar orang yang dikatakan pemberontak tadi. Ini jauh diluar ekspetasinya.

.

.

oo000oo

.

.

Kyungsoo menarik kuat pergelangan tangannya membawanya berlari dari tempat itu. Mereka berlari dengan kencang tak peduli pejalan kaki yang telah ditabrak dan bahkan menumpahkan barang dagangan mereka. Satu yang ada difikiran mereka 'melarikan diri agar tetap bisa hidup'.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dibelakangnya ada beberapa prajurit kerajaan mengejar. Kakinya terasa kebas karena berlari sejauh dan sekencang itu hingga menyebabkan jangtungnya bekerja lebih ekstra –berdegup kencang dikarenakan aktifitasnya dan ketakutannya.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah membuatnya otomatis ikut berhenti. Mata bulatnya memandang kesana kemari. Kemudian menarik kembali pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk memasuki serbuah rumah kecil yang dipenuhi pakaian berbagai jenis. Itu adalah tempat pedagang baju.

"tuan saya mohon untuk segera melepaskan baju anda" Kyungsoo memerintah dengan nafas yang naik turun tidak teratur ketika sampai didalam. Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo.

"apa?"

"tuan kumohon" ia memelas.

Baekhyun melepaskan baju hanboknya hingga hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam hanbok yang berwarna putih. Ia melihat Kyungsoo mengacak beberapa baju secara random. Ia semakin tidak mengerti.

"ini tuan pakailah cepat" Kyungsoo menyodorkan baju hanbok perempuan kepadanya. Rok Hanbok itu berwarna merah muda cerah sedangkan atasannya berwarna kuning muda. Ahh mereka akan menyamar, tapi apakah ini berhasil. Dan kenapa harus memakai baju perempuan.

Dengan cepat ia memakainya walau sedikit kesulitan karena demi Tuhan ini baju perempuan ia tidak pernah memakainya sekalipun. Ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang telah selesai. Kyungsoo juga sama memakai baju perempuan sama sepertinya dengan rok berwarna hijau sedangkan atasannya berwarna putih tulang.

"sebentar tuan" dengan segera memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga membelakanginya. Ia segera menarik ikat rambut Baekhyun yang semula diatas dan mengikatkannya dibawah seperti para perempuan diluar sana lakukan. Kemudian melakukan hal itu pada rambutnya sendiri.

"HEI KALIAN. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian mau mencuri bajuku ya?" si pemilik tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak kearah mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

"tidak ajjuma, kami hanya meminjam. Kau boleh menyimpan baju kami sebagai jaminan" Baekhyun berujar. Ajjumma itu telihat menelisik baju mereka melihat apakah kain yang digunakan bagus atau tidak. Selanjutnya ia menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum aneh. Sedang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera keluar dari tempat itu.

"mereka itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Baekhyun dapat melihat para prajurit kerajaan sedang menggeledah area pedagang disekitarnya. Mereka mencari dengan tergesa dan sesekali membentak pemilik toko tersebut.

Kemudian sesegera berbalik arah menghindari kumpulan prajurit itu.

"hei nona tunggu!" Baekhyun menulikan pendengarannya saat salah satu prajurit itu memanggil mereka. Memacu cepat langkahnya agar dapat sesegera meghindar sejauh mungkin.

 **Grab**

Lengannya ditahan. Dengan gerakan kaku membalikan badan kemudian melihat prajurit itu memandang mereka bergantian. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo diwas-was karenanya.

"apakah kalian melihat dua orang pemuda berlari disekitar sini?" tanyanya.

"ti..dak" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada lembut tapi terbata. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menundukan kepala menghindari tatapan prajurit tersebut.

"bisakah kami pergi. Nonaku sedang sakit" Kyungsoo berujar kala prajurit itu hanya diam.

"ahh tentu"

.

.

oo000oo

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kedepan, melihat berbagai macam kain dan baju yang terbuat dari sutra lembut dengan tatapan kosong. Menghela nafas. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan dimana banyak pernak-pernik dengan berbagai jenis dengan tatapan datar. Menghela nafas lagi. Sekarang ia melihat kesebelah kiri melihat banyak jajanan manis yang dapat membuat liurnya keluar dengan tatapan sebal. Ia mendengus kesal.

"nona apakah anda ingin membeli gelang?" Baekhyun melihat seorang wanita yang menawarkan gelang dengan motif bunga dan naga kepadanya, ia menggeleng pelan. Gelang itu sangat indah. Ia ingin memilikinya tapi tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun.

"tuan apakah anda baik-baik saja?" itu Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Pelayan yang membuatnya hingga seperti ini, berpakaian perempuan sajak sore tadi hingga malam ini. Ia sangat berniat mencekik Kyungsoo sekarang.

Disinalah mereka, berada difestival yang Baekhyun inginkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Seharusnya ia tertawa senang karena telah dapat datang kesini bukan cemberut karena berpakaian perempuan dan tidak bisa membeli apapun karena tidak memiliki uang.

 **Flashback**

"apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tidak terima. Ia sedang berada ditempat dimana ia mendapatkan baju perempuan untuk menyamar. Ia menggeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika dengan entengnya penjual tersebut mengatakan bahwa baju mereka telah dijual.

"tapikan aku menyuruhmu menyimpan baju kami. Bukan menjualnya" Kyungsoo mengelus pelan punggung tuan mudanya tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang sangat kesal sekarang.

"tapi kalian juga membawa bajuku. Dan kebetulan ada seseorang yang tertarik dengan baju kalian jadi aku menjualnya saja" belanya.

"KAU-"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik menjauh Baekhyun saat dirasa nadanya yang mulai meninggi.

"tuan tenanglah"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dari hidung dan mengeluarkan lewat mulut berulang kali. Ia sedang menenangkan diri.

"sebaiknya kita pulang saja tuan" ujar Kyungsoo.

"dengan pakaian perempuan seperti ini. Demi Tuhan Kyung apa yang akan dikatakan Eomma jika anaknya yang tampan sejak lahir ini pulang dengan keadaan yang..auhh"

Kyungsoo meggerutu dalam hati 'dasar, bahkan kini kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu'

"ahh aku tahu. Ayo kita membeli baju. Kulihat disana banyak baju yang berbahan sutra" Baekhyun memberi solusi.

"apakah anda membawa uang lebih?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan.

"apa maksudmu. Aku hanya mempunyai uang dikantong yang kuberikan padamu tadi sore"

"jangan bilang kau memberikan semua uang itu untuk wanita….argh"

Baekhyun semakin kesal saat Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan.

.

.

oo000oo

.

.

"yang mulia anda ingin pergi kemana" Jongin bertanya saat mereka hanya berjalan terus tanpa tujuan. ia hanya pergi berdua bersama putra mahkota dan mereka berpakaian sesederhana mungkin.

"entahlah. ada usulan?" Chanyeol bertanya balik. Saat ini mereka sedang keluar dari istana. Walau disana serba ada tetapi tetap saja bosan jika terus-menerus berdiam diri.

"Bagaimana dengan festival lampion? Tempat itu tidak jauh dari sini" Jongin tersenyum kala Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Chanyeol menatap takjub pemandangan didepannya. Ternya festival ini sangat meriah. Banyak rakyaknya yang antusis turut serta memeriahkan festival ini. Ia melihat-lihat sekitar dengan tersenyum saat melihat interaksi antar sesama yang terjalin baik. Kemudian mendekat kearah kerumunan orang disalah satu pedangan untuk melihat hal menarik hingga banyak yang kesana.

.

.

oo000oo

.

.

"tuan apa ini tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan tubuh yang terhuyung kesana kemari tidak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdesakan dengan banyaknya orang yang terus datang.

"tentu. Cepat, jangan berfikir, ambil beberapa potong pakaian yang menurutmu pas" Baekhyun memberi arahan dengan berbisik kepada Kyungsoo yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya kurang setuju dengan ide ini. Mereka ah-bukan tepatnya tuan mudanya berencana untuk mencuri beberpa potong pakaian untuk dipakai mereka nanti. Orang rendahan sepertinya juga tahu bahwa mencuri itu tindakan yang salah tapi Baekhyun mengatakan 'tidak ada yang salah jika terdesak Kyung'. Ia heran Baekhyun mendapat peribahasa itu dari mana.

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang telah memilih pakaian ditangannya dan ia pun juga sudah.

"Kyung dengarkan instruksiku. Saat hitungan ketiga kita akan lari. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"hana..dul..set"

Baekhyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tidak lupa tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Saat mendekat Chanyeol baru tahu bahwa ternyata mereka –rakyanya sedang sibuk memilih baju. Ia hendak keluar dari kerumuman tersebut tapi gagal saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik kencang oleh seseorang. Ia dibawa berlari kencang yang ia ketahui seorang perempuan. Kepala menengok kebelakang dan melihat beberapa orang mengerjar mereka sambil meneriaki pencuri.

Apa ia sedang disandra oleh pencuri?.

Ucapannya selalu saja tersedat ditenggorokan saat akan berbicara. Nafasnya tidak teratur sangking kencang ia berlari, ia lelah sungguh sebelum-sebelumya ia jarang berlari seperti ini. Paling-paling memanah, berkuda, dan berburu itupun juga menggunakan kuda. Ia lelah tapi perempuan yang menariknya ini tidak mengerti dan malah mengeratkan tangan putih dan dinginnya disekitar pergelangan tangannya.

Matanya melihat tembok tinggi serta rumput liar dibawahnya. ini jalan buntu. Apakah perempuan ini berniat memanjat tembok itu? jika iya perempuan ini benar-benar.

 **Srekk**

Perempuan itu menyibak rumput didepannya hingga terlihat lubang yang cukup besar untuk dilalui. Chanyeol merasa dia seperti tikus yang tahu semua jalan pintas.

mereka baru menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai sebuah tanah lapang yang luas tidak jauh dari tembok tadi. Ia membalikan badan hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Ia bisa melihat mata sipit perempuan tersebut melotot. Tunggu jika dilihat-lihat wajahnya tampak familiar.

"KAU" Chanyeol

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi tbc atau lanjutin aja.

Bagusnya dilanjutin kayaknya. Jadi

.

.

"KAU" Chanyeol

"SIAPA KAU?" Baekhyun.

.

.

Kali ini beneran tbc

.

.

.

.

 **gimana lanjutannya /emang masih ada yang mau baca/**

 **makasih yang udah ngeripiu di chap 1**

 **jadi**

 **RnR lagi yaa**


	3. chapter 3

Tittle : The Fake

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance, humor

Rate : T

.

.

.

WARN typo bertebaran

.

.

.

Get reading

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ini apa?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti dari pertanyaan perem-eh laki-laki didepannya kini.

Mereka sedang duduk dibawah salah satu pohon kering disana. Setelah adu mulut dengan laki-laki yang menuduhnya melakukan pelecehan karena telah memegang tangannya. Seharusnya laki-laki itu sadar bahwa orang yang membawanya kesini seperti sandraan adalah dirinya. Jadi dialah yang telah memegang tangannya. Bukan hanya itu saja bahkan ia juga diancam saat laki-laki itu berganti pakaian. Ia dan Kai disuruh berbalik badan dan tidak boleh bergerak sedikitpun. laki-laki itu terus berbicara selama mengganti pakaiannya, bahkan pelanyannya saja diam sedari tadi. Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengingat apa yang dibicarakannya yang ingat betul laki-laki itu berkata 'berani menoleh kucongkel matamu'. Itu diucapkan berulang kali.

Itu adalah kata-kata yang paling kasar yang ia pernah dengar selama 20 tahun hidupnya. Jangankan berkata kasar bahkan meninggikan suara saja tidak pernah, mereka semua segan terhadapnya. Telinganya juga kebas karena terus mendengar orang itu berbicara menasehatinya tentang kesopanan, menghargai orang lain dan untuk tidak melakukan pelecahan lagi. Apa maksudnya itu.

Kai pengawal pribadinya bahkan sudah beberapa kali mengacungkan pedang kepada laki-laki itu. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi giliran si pelayan yang berbicara tanpa henti.

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol bertanya karena ketidakpahamannya atas pertanyaan yang super ambigu tersebut.

"Kau. Kau berasal dari mana? Kau tinggal dimana? Dan kenapa kau melakukan pelecahan padaku? Kau sudah mengincarku sejak lama? Ada orang yang menyuruhmu? Siapa dia?" Baekhyun bertanya beruntun membuat Chanyeol berniat menyumpal bibir tipis itu dengan sepatunya. Apa memang benar jika kau memiliki bibir tipis maka kau akan banyak bicara?

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama dan kedua, aku akan balik bertanya 'kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?' dan aku tidak pernah ataupun berniat melakukan pelecehan padamu, aku juga tidak mengincarmu mengenal saja tidak, dan terakhir tidak ada orang yang menyuruhku karena aku tidak melakukan hal yang kau tuduhkan" ia menjelaskan dengan berapi-api. Ia sedang kesal sekarang. Wibawanya sebagai seorang putra mahkota yang tenang telah hancur begitu saja.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu. Hanya waspada saja"

Kemudian mereka terdiam cukup lama. Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo pelayannya dan Chanyeol menatap tanah yang kira lapang tenyata ditumbuhi bunga liar yang sangat cantik.

"Jadi..kau tinggal dimana? Dan apa pekerjaanmu?" akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara terlebih dulu dengan bertanya dengan satu pertanyaan yang sama seperti tadi.

"Di istana. Menurutmu" menjawab singkat.

"Mentri:tidak mungkin, panglima:kurang menyakinkan, juru masak:sangat tidak menyakinkan, pelayan:bisa saja, ahh prajurit. Iya kan?" sambil menepuk bangga dadanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan malas.

"Namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

" Chan-" ia berhenti.

"Chan~" Baekhyun mengikuti.

"Channeul, Kim Channeul. Aku sepupunya namaya Kim Kai" ia manjawab sambil menunuk Kai yang berada agak jauh dari mereka. Astaga ia hampir keceplosan. Nama Kai sebenarnya bukan nama aslinya. Nama aslinya adalah Kim Jongin. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu nama lain pengwal pribadinya tersebut.

"Nama kalian aneh. Sama seperti wajah kalian"

Bibirnya mungkin tercipta untuk berujar pedas. Ia sangat pandai membuat emosi seseorang memuncak.

"Kalau kau?" bertanya dengan ketus.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba melototkan mata sipitnya.

"Beraninya kau menanyakan namaku. Aku ini anak seorang menteri dan kau hanya prajurit rendahan. Kau tidak pantas"

"Lalu apasalahnya dengan prajurit. Ia bahkan sangat berjasa untuk kerajaan"

"Kau tahu prajurit itu ibarat anjing penjaga yang mau disuruh-suruh oleh tuannya"

"Hah?" Chanyeol semakin tidak mengaerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

" Kau pasti maukan disuruh oleh apapun oleh atasanmu. Bahkan disuruh mati untuknya pun pasti kau mau. Kau berada dibarisan depan saat perang, kau pasti akan mati terlebih dahulu sedang mereka menunggu tapi kau berada dibarisan terakhir saat mendapatkan keuntungan. Benar-benar menyedihkan"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia mengerti sekarang. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan laki-laki sipit itu. Ia bisa melihat keadilan yang tidak merata disekitarnya.

"Baekhyun" berujar lagi

"Apa?"

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku adalah putra dari mentri Byun Heecul"

"Oh" Baekhyun kesal saat Chanyeol menggapinya dengan singkat. Ia melengoskan pandanganya kearah lain.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai yang berbau kehidupan istana" ia menyimpulkan

"Eum" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Rajanya tidak adil" berujar lagi.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan seperti itu. Apa kau pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" ia tidak terima jika ayahnya dikatakan tidak adil. Yang ia tahu ayahnya adalah orang yang dermawan dengan kerap memberikan batuan agar hidup rakyatnya tercukupi.

"Kau hanya melihat sekilas. Dan itu tidak bisa dijadikan kesimpulan. Masih banyak rakyat diluaran sana yang mati kelaparan hanya karena haknya diambil oleh yang lebih berkuasa" menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu.

Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Benarkah yang Baekhyun katakan. Selama ini ia memang hanya memantau tapi tidak melihat lebih jelas dan masuk kedalamnya. Seburuk itukah.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Pikirkan saja kau akan disuruh apa nanti" Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyum iu membuat Chanyeol tidak berkedip sesaat.

"Apakah kau benar-benar parnah bertemu raja?" Chanyeol bertanya. Sedang Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban.

"Benarkah. Kapan itu?"

"Sekali. Saat aku masih kecil. Jangan bertanya lagi tentang itu ada kejadian buruk yang membuatku enggan masuk istana setelahnya" ia berujar datar.

Kepala mereka mendongak saat melihat banyak cahaya kuning diantara langit malam. Itu adalah lampion. Sepertinya mereka mulai menerbangkan lampion-lampion itu.

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun mendongak dengan kedua sudut bibir tertarik keatas.

"Kau juga ingin membuat permohonan?" bertanya kembali. Pada bagian bawah lampion itu memang digantungkan kertas yang telah ditulis harapan oleh penerbang lampion dengan alasan doanya akan cepat terkabul.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan kepala yang masih mendongak.

"Tidak. Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh baik itu dalam bekerja dan berdoa setelahnya pasti keinginginanmu terkabul. Aku hanya suka memandangnya. Bukankah mereka indah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan telunjuk yang terangkat keatas.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun tak seburuk kelihatannya.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma" Baekhyun merengek

Kyungsoo yang disampingnya hanya memberi isyarat untuk tidak bicara. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Tanganku kram. Seperti ada ribuan semut berjalan dan mengigit diatasnya. Bahuku juga terasa panas. Mungkin aku akan sakit" berkata dengan puppy eyes jurus andalannya.

Baekhyun –tidak Kyungsoo juga- mereka sedang dihukum karena ibunya tahu mereka keluar hingga larut malam. Sebenarnya kedua orang tuanya baru pulang tadi pagi tapi entah mendapat informasi dari mana tiba-tiba saja ibunya datang mengomelinya dan berakhir dengan hukuman.

"Baekhyun kau itu laki-laki, jangan merengek seperti itu" ibunya berujar tegas.

Baekhyun menggerutu pelan. Tangannya benar-benar keram karena harus menopang sebuah mangkuk –tidak terlalu besar- berisi air sejajar dengan bahunya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Bahunya juga terasa panas.

"Ya sudah turunkan tanganmu dan kau juga Kyungsoo" ucapan ibunya membuat ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang pindahkan air dalam sumur itu kedalam bak didalam rumah. Ingat harus sampai penuh. Setelah itu kita makan bersama"

"Eommaaa" Baekhyun merengek lagi. Demi tuhan bak mandi dirumahnya itu besar. Sangat.

Baekhyun bisa melihat Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya keudara dan bergumam 'semangat' untuknya. Apa-apaan itu.

"Kyungsoo kau juga ikut membantu" suara Ibunya dari dalam rumah membuatnya bersorak senang. Tapi tak lama kemudian cemberut lagi saat mengingat hukumannya.

.

.

.

.

"Yang mulia apakah anda baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Yejin tunangannya bertanya. Mereka sedang makan siang berdua saat ini, salahkan saja ibunya yang benar-benar keinginannya tidak mau ditolak.

"Aku baik" dengan tersenyum demi kesopanan. Ia sebenarnya sejak tadi masih memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun tentang rakyatnya semalam. Ia berfikir kenapa hal itu bisa sampai terjadi.

"Aku mengucapkan selamat atas pengangkatan anda sebagai raja yang mulia" Yejin berujar lagi.

"Belum. Aku masih putra mahkota Yejin-ah"

Ia harus merelakan waktunya hingga beberapa jam kedepan untuk menemani Yejin dan segala obrolan yang membosankan. Ia berdecal kesal.

.

.

.

.

"APA?" nasi itu beberapa butir keluar saking lebarnya mulutnya terbuka.

"Tapi aku masih kecil" Baekhyun berujar lagi. Ini bukan tentang Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba akan segera dinikahkan. Baekhyun berteriak karena sang ayah memintanya untuk menjadi guru pangeran yang ia tahu lebih tua darinya. Ia masih 16 ingat.

"Apanya yang kecil. Kau bahkan sudah berani membangkang appa dengan tetap keluar dimalam hari. Ini bukan masalah besar Baekhyun. Kau hanya perlu mengajari apa yang kau tahu kepada pangeran. Appa juga tidak pernah meragukan kepintaran keturunan appa "

"Tapi ia lebih tua dari pada aku appa" Baekhyun merengek. Sepertinya itu sudah jadi kebiasaan.

"Hanya setahun. Dan jangan perlihatkan rengekanmu bayimu" ibunya kali ini yang berbicara.

"Ia membutuhkan perhatian lebih Baekhyun dan appa yakin kau bisa melakukan itu"

Membutuhkan perhatian lebih bukan berarti pangeran memiliki gangguan mental tapi lebih kepada pembangkang. Mirip juga sepertinya sih.

"Kau juga akan tinggal disana" ujar Ibunya

"Eom-"

"Bersama Kyungsoo juga. Jadi tenanglah dan tidak perlu merengek lagi tentang kesepian jika disana nanti" ucapnya final.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan tidak ada henti-hentinya bibir itu bergerak. Menggerutu, berdecak dan mengumpat. Tidak lupa kakinya menendang batu-batu kerikil yang dijumpainya. Ia kesal atas keputusan sepihak tadi.

"Aishh" mendesis sakit saat merasakan nyeri pada ujung jari kakinya akibat tumbukan batu.

Ia berdecak dengan kedua tangan masing-masing dipinggang. Mata sipit itu memandang kedepan.

'Eohh bukakah itu Channeul dan sepupunya' ujar dalam hati.

"Hei tuan prajurit!" panggilnya.

"Kim Channeul!" memanggilnya lagi saat tidak mendapat respon

"Channeul pabo!" akhirnya ia menoleh juga.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana pelayanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya saat melihat sedari tadi Baekhyun sendiri. Mereka sedang berada ditempat mereka bertemu kemarin malam ngomong-ngomong.

"Tidak ada"

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak manja sepertimu tanpa pelayan?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak mau bertambah kesal.

"Jangan memulai, aku sedang kesal saat ini" ujarnya dengan nada mengancam.

Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan kekehan. Mengobrol dengan Baekhyun lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan Yejin.

"Ngomong-ngomong sebagai prajurit kau cukup santai juga" Baekhyun berujar karena melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya bisa keluar istana kapanpun ia mau.

"Tidak juga. Kami sedang tidak ada tugas" jawabnya

"Channeul-ah apa Kai benar-benar sepupumu?"

"Ten..tu saja" ia gelagapan. Apakah Baekhyun mulai mencurigai kebohongannya.

"Ia terlihat seperti pengawalmu dibandingkan sepupu" berujar sambil melihat Kai yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan berdiri tegap seperti patung jangan lupakan pendang yang selalu dibawanya itu.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Jangan difikirkan. Oh ya Baekhyun apakah kau akan mengahadiri penobatan raja nanti?" ia harus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eum aku dan keluargaku pasti datang"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun datang berarti ia pasti akan melihatnya bukan.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : The Fake

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance, humor

Rate : T

.

.

.

WARN typo bertebaran

Don't Like Don't Read Don't Bash

.

.

.

Get reading

.

.

.

 **Flasback**

"Baekhyunie ayo beri salam pada Yang mulia Raja"

Baekhyun kecil mengangguk mengerti sebagai jawaban dari perintah ayahnya. Ia segera memperbaiki posisi berdirinya kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas tangan kiri. Terdiam sebentar mengingat kembali apa yang telah diajarkan ibunya tentang cara memberi salam yang benar. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu ia berusaha mengingat tapi kenapa ia tetap tidak bisa . Ia lupa tentang peletakan tempat tangan yang harus dilakukan untuk seorang laki-laki, apakah tangan kiri berada diatas tangan kanan atau tangan kanan diatas tangan kiri. Kenapa ia selalu lupa tentang hal ini. Jika ibunya berada disini ia pasti akan dimarahi olehnya.

Heecul berdehem sebentar saat melihat putranya terus terdiam. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas melihat pose berfikir Baekhyun yang benar-benar lucu. Tak beda jauh dengan sang Raja yang bahkan sejak tadi sudah menahan tawa melihat tingkah putra salah satu menterinya itu.

"Untuk seorang laki-laki kau harus meletakkan tangan kiri diatas tangan kanan Baekhyunie" perkataan Heecul membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya.

"Benarkah?" bertanya dengan intonasi lucu. Kemudian Heecul menjawab dengan anggukan.

Dengan segera Baekhyun meletakkan tangan kiri diatas tangan kanannya kemudian ia berlutut dengan merapatkan kedua kaki kecil miliknya dengan tangan yang ditempatkan dilantai. Ia merapatkan kedua sikunya hingga menyentuh laintai kemudian membawa kepalanya sampai pada tangannya. Terdiam sebentar dalam posisi itu kemudian bangkit dan berdiri tegak kembali.

"Wah kau sangat pandai. Berapa usiamu Baekhyunie?" tentu Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat Raja memujinya. Jarang-jarang orang akan mendapat pujian langsung dari seorang Raja.

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia. Aku 6 tahun saat ini" berujar dengan senyum kotak miliknya.

"Kau manis sekali" Raja tidak berbohong saat mengatakan Baekhyun manis. Baekhyun saat ini memakai hanbok yang sedikit terlihat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya, pipi gembil anak itu terlihat bersemu saat ia memujinya tadi, mata sipitnya yang menggemaskan dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang menawan dengan memperlihatkan jejeran gigi susu yang tersusun rapi. Bukankah ia sangat manis.

"Kyaaa manisnya"

Mereka menoleh kesumber suara. Disana Baekhyun dapat melihat seorang perempuan cantik jauh lebih besar darinya sedang berlari kecil kearah mereka. Pandangan mata perempuan itu tak sekalipun lepas darinya.

"Ya Tuhan kau manis sekali" ujarnya dengan membawa kedua tangannya kepipi gembil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis karena rasa sakit yang dirasakan akibat cubitan perempuan itu pada pipinya.

"Yoora apa yang kau lakukan?" perempuan itu tidak lain adalah Park Yoora putri sulung dari Raja.

"Tidak yang mulia, aku hanya sangat gemas terhadapnya" menjawab sambil mencium berkali-kali pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau manis sekali jadi aku ingin memakanmu"

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar perkataan Yoora. Perempuan didepannya ingin memakannya. Memakan berarti menggigit daging seperti ia lakukan pada ayam yang dimasak oleh ibunya. Kemudian mengoyak daging dalam mulutnya hingga halus baru setelahnya menelan daging itu. Apakah perempuan itu akan melakukan hal yang demikian kepadanya. Perempuan itu akan memakan dagingnya dan hanya menyisakan tulangnya saja.

Jantungnya berdebup kencang. Ia sangat takut sekarang. menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang ayah, bibirnya mencebik saat Heecul ayahnya justru tersenyum senang. Apakah ayahnya membiarkannya dimakan orang? Apakah ayahnya sudah tidak menyanginya lagi? Apakah ia terlalu nakal hingga ayahnya tidak menyanyanginya jika iya maka ia akan tidak akan berbuat nakal setelah ini. Ia berjanji asal jangan sampai perempuan ini memakannya.

"Kya kau imut sekali" selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah tangisan kencang dari Baekhyun tepat saat Yoora mengigit kecil pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari besejarah untuk Chanyeol, bagaimana tidak sebentar lagi ia akan dinobatkan sebagai Raja. Ia seharusnya menenangkan fikiranya memfokuskan segala sesuatu hanya untuk upacara yang akan dilakukan beberapa saat lagi. Tapi yang ia lakukan saat ini tidak sama sekali mencerminkan hal yang demikian. Ia terus mengigiti ujung kukunya dengan tungkai kaki yang tak pernah berhenti berjalan memutar disekitar ruangannya itu entah sudah sejak kapan.

"Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar datang?" pertanyaan itu entah ia lontarkan kepada siapa pasalnya hanya ia seorang yang berada diruangan tersebut.

"Jika Baekhyun benar-benar datang dan melihatku bagaimana reaksinya nanti. Apakah ia akan marah padaku?" pemikiran itu sudah terngiang dalam fikirannya sejak kemarin. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun marah apalagi kecewa padanya karena merasa telah dibohongi. Ia hanya tidak ingin hubungannya yang mulai berjalan baik hancur begitu saja.

"Lalu jika hubunganku dan Baekhyun tidak baik apa masalahnya?" bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang muncul dari otaknya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu karena yang ia tahu bahwa ia tidak ingin Baekhyun sampai membencinya.

"Yang mulia upacara penobatan akan segera dimulai, harap anda segera bersiap-siap"

Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berfikir. Ia harus segera keluar dan melakukan upacara penobatannya. Ia tahu bahwa mendoakan seseorang dengan hal buruk adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi saat ini ia sangat berharap Baekhyun tidak datang karena sesuatu terjadi. Sakit perut mungkin.

.

.

.

.

"Majukan bibirmu lagi maka eomma tidak segan-segan untuk memotongnya"

Baekyun refleks mengulum bibir kedalam mendengar perkataan ibunya. Kenapa ibunya begitu tidak mengerti bahwa ia tidak ingin menghadiri upacara penobatan membosankan ini. Ia sudah mencoba segala cara hingga berpura-pura sakit perut dengan mimik wajah yang sangat meyakinkan tapi tetap saja ibunya yang kelewat jenius tahu.

"Baekhyun cepatlah! Jangan seperti kura-kura" ia menghentak kesal kakinya baru mengekor seperti anak ayam setelahnya.

"WAH"

Itulah kata pertama saat Baekhyun memasuki halaman utama istana Exor'dium. Ia telah sangat lama tidak pernah kemari terhitung 10 tahun sejak kejadian mengerikan itu. Semua berubah dengan dulu mulai dari bangunan seperti paviliun yang lebih banyak dari dulu, tumbuhan yang lebih banyak dan tersusun rapi, serta asitektur bangunannya sangat cantik.

"Eomma bolehkah aku berkeliling sebentar?" Baekhyun bertanya

"Kau mau kemana upacara akan segera dilakukan?" ayahnya menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin keliling sebentar. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini. Boleh yaa" memohon dengan puppy eyes jurus terampuhnya.

"Siapa suruh kau terlalu penakut" hyungnya Baekboom tiba-tiba berceletuk.

"Hyung jangan memulai" ia sangat tidak suka jika masa lalunya diungkit-ungkit kembali.

"Hiks hiks eomma perempuan jahat itu ingin memakanku hiks hiks"

"HYUNG!" Baekhyun memukul brutal saat hyungnya terus mengejek dengan menirukan cara menangisnya dulu.

"Hiks huwee eomma" hyungnya adalah orang pertama yang sangat senang membuatnya malu.

"Baekboom hentikan. Kau akan membuatnya menangis lagi nanti"

"EOMMA" kenapa semua orang gemar mengejeknya.

"Sudah hentikan. Pergilah Baekhyun tapi kau tidak boleh terlambat saat upacara penobatan nanti"akhirnya ayahnya melerai

"Benarkah. Appa yang terbaik" kemudian berlalu pergi dengan tidak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Baekboom.

.

.

.

.

"Wah disini benar-benar indah" mata sipit Baekhyun tak sekalipun melewatkan pemandangan indah yang disuguhan di depannya. Di istana ini semua serba ada mulai pavilion dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit hingga menimbulkan kesan indah, halaman yang luas, kolam berisi ikan warna-warni, tempat memasak yang luas dan lengkap, pembuatan kain, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Disini juga banyak burung. Jika begini aku sangat tidak keberatan untuk tinggal diistana" matanya berbinar karena banyaknya burung yang sedang bertengger manis pada pohon besar didepannya.

"Wah ikannya cantik sekali" Baekhyun mulai memikirkan banyak rencana saat tinggal diistana nanti, seperti menagkap burung dengan ketapelnya atau memancing ikan-ikan warna warni dikolam dan itu sampai sepuasnya.

"Hi hi hi" terkikik sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol kenapa hanya berdiri disitu? Kau harus segera keluar untuk melakukan penobatan semua orang telah berkumpul dihalaman"

"Ne eomma"

Ia semakin gelisah. Memejamkan matanya dan mulai merapalkan doa kepada Tuhan agar Baekhyun tidak datang dalam upacara penobatannya. Mungkin ia satu-satunya Raja yang tidak diberkahi oleh Tuhan sepenuhnya karena fokusnya terbagi pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Hah hah" Baekhyun terengah-engah setelah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan apa yang disuguhan pemandangan dalam istana hingga melupakan penobatan Raja.

Merapatkan tubuhnya kedinding untuk bersembunyi. Matanya melihat sekitar dimana proses upacara mulai dilakukan. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, apakah langsung masuk dan bergabung dalam barisan atau pergi dari sana. Tapi jika ia pergi apa yang terjadi padanya nanti jika ibunya sampai tahu. Ia pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan dan lebih parahnya ia akan terkena hukuman kembali. Jadi pilihan yang terbaik adalah mengikuti upacara tersebut.

Mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekitar dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia bisa melihat sang calon Raja mulai menuruni tangga. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah calon raja barunya.

"Dia hmmpp"

Baekhyun memberontak saat seseorang tiba-tiba membungkam mulutnya dan menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu. fikiran-fikiran negative mulai menghampiri dirinya. Apakah ia sedang diculik?

"Lemmpass hmmpp"

"Diamlah" si penculik begitu ia menyebutnya berbisik disamping telinganya.

"Hmmpp lempp"

 **Ckit**

"Akh" si penculik mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit diakibatkan oleh gesekan gigi Baekhyun.

"TOLOMPPP"

"Diamlah, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu" Baekhyun terus memberontak dan mencoba berteriak.

"Ku bilang diam aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Si penculik baru melepaskan tangannya saat Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Siapa kau?" bertanya dengan nada bergetar karena demi Tuhan ia sangat takut sekarang.

"Tidak usah ketakutan begitu. Kau berlebihan"

"Bagaimana aku tidak ketakutan jika saat ini aku sendang diculik"

"Siapa juga yang menculikmu. Justru kau harus berterima kasih karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu"

Baekhyun mengernyit mencerna perkataan lelaki didepannya. Ia telah diselamatkan, dari apa. Ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tidak dalam medan perang atau sejenisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"kau benar-benar bodoh"

"jangan memanggilku bodoh penculik"

"Kau memang bodoh. dan jangan memanggilku penculik karena aku memiliki nama. Namaku adalah Sehun"

"Apakah aku bertanya"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu berterima kasih" lelaki itu Sehun berujar lagi.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berterima kasih" ia heran kenapa Sehun terus menuntut ucapan terimakasih kepadanya.

"Jika aku tidak menyeretmu kau pasti saat ini telah dibawa keruang tahanan karena dikira penyusup sebab kau tiba-tiba masuk kebarisan"

"Hanya karena itu?" Baekhyun tak habis fikir hal kecil yang ia lakukan akan berdampak besar nantinya.

"Tapi aku harus kesana"berujar lagi. ia sangat khawatir jika ibunya sampai tahu bahwa ia tidak mengikuti upacara penobatan Raja.

"Sudahlah untuk apa kau mengikuti acara membosankan seperti itu" Sehun berujar sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepi kolam.

"Aku juga tidak ingin. Tapi jika ibuku tahu aku pasti akan terkena marah. Lagipula kenapa kau juga disini bukannya mengikuti upacara itu?"

Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil melihat gelombang air yang ia hasilkan dari gerakan kakinya.

"Sudah ku bilang upacara itu sangat membosankan" berujar dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya tidak ingin mencari tahu lebih jauh lagi karena toh tidak ada untungnya.

Sret

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Pulang memang apa lagi"

"Kau tidak berterima kasih kepadaku?" Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya

"Tidak. Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak boleh semena-mena, aku ini anak menteri asal kau tahu"

"Lalu apa masalahnya" Sehun berdecih pelan.

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat semaumu. Lepas!"

"Tidak"

"Lepas"

"Tidak"

"Lepas"

"Tidak"

Baekhyun jengah atas tingkah Sehun. Ia harus mencari cara agar bisa lepas dari Sehun. Tapi apa?

Kemudian menyeringai saat menemukan sebuah ide.

"Jika kau tidak mau melepaskanku maka aku yang akan melepaskanmu" berujar dengan seringaian.

"Ap-"

 **Byur**

"Nikmati waktu mandimu ha ha" Baekhyun benar-benar puas karena telah berhasil mengerjai Sehun.

"AWAS SAJA KAU" Sehun

.

.

.

.

"Tuan ada diminta untuk masuk keruangan pangeran"

Baekhyun mengangguk sesekali menyeka pelipisnya yang dipenuhi keringat, ia sangat gugup saat ini pasalnya sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu langsung dengan pangeran kerajaan ini yang tidak lain adalah calon muridnya. Bagaimana jika kesan pertamanya justru buruk. Hal itu pasti akan berpengaruh untuk kedepannya.

"Pangeran ini adalah guru pembimbing anda yang baru"

Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat setelah seorang pelayan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ahh jadi ini guru baruku?" sang pangeran bertanya dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"N..e ne" Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar

"Kau tidak sopan sekali. Tataplah orang yang berbicara padamu" ujar sang pangeran lagi.

Dengan segenap keberanian Baekhyun mulai menegakkan kepalanya guna melihat paras sang pangeran.

Ia tidak bisa selain merutuki seluruh kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan. Mata sipitnya melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi pangeran yang justru tesenyum aneh.

.

.

.

.

"SEHUN"

.

.

Tbc


End file.
